1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing closures for bottles and tubes, and more precisely to a twist open, twist close dispensing cap and cooperatively structured neck on a container of the type commonly used to contain and dispense skin or hair care products and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of dispensing closures have been introduced over the years for dispensing fluid products from containers such as bottles and squeeze tubes. A feature common to many modern closures is that a cap is permanently yet movably retained onto a container neck and a dispensing aperture of the cap is opened by a rotating or pulling motion. A problem common to some of the dispensing closures appears to be a weakness in the sealing structure, especially evident during shipping when the containers are exposed to a significant change in altitude and thus in air pressure or temperature. Another common problem is the convenience of using the container and closure, since with some caps there is some question as to when the cap is fully open or closed. Yet another problem exists in maintaining a relatively sanitary system which does not clog or promote the excessive growth of bacteria by way of leaving product exposed to the air or in the dispensing canal where it can culture bacteria or dry.
Another problem is that some prior art closures require multiple separate pieces beyond just the container, neck, and one piece cap. The additional pieces may be center plug pieces inserted in the neck, or movable hinged lids attached as separate items to the cap body. These additional pieces cost time to assemble and money to manufacture in the form of additional materials and tooling, and these costs are of course past onto the consumer.
Although my invention is necessarily somewhat similar to the prior art container closures, I feel I have overcome many of the prior art short comings by providing a unique combination of structures in a single closure for a container such as a plastic bottle or squeeze tube.